


A Thin Red Stripe That Invites

by thebittermountain



Series: And They Shine With The Light Of Other Worlds [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Gender-Fluid Character, Gender-Fluid Edmund Pevensie, Instance of Dead-Naming, Mild Period-Typical Transphobia, POV Edmund Pevensie, POV Peter Pevensie, POV Susan Pevensie, Spy Susan Pevensie, Susan Pevensie Never Forgot, The Pevensies as Small Gods, The Problem of Susan, Trans Female Character, Trans Lucy Pevensie, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebittermountain/pseuds/thebittermountain
Summary: Susan returns from her trip to the States, and catches up with her sister, sibling, and cousin. She learns that Peter has forgotten one of the most important promises the siblings have made to each other. Peter is still at Professor Kirke's, and gets an angry letter from Susan.





	1. Someone Owes Susan An Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from a poem about choices and uncertainties; "And Shall We Cross It?" by Rosemerry Wahtola Trommer.  
> I fiddled with the birth-dates of the Pevensies, so they may be slightly older than in the movies and canon. But you should probably expect that, considering I've clearly taken a giant leap away from canon already.

_1942, Finchley_

Susan Pevensie, she who used make-up and dresses like armor, and titled Gentle—but in the sense of the word meaning elegant, refined, noble, and well-mannered—was tiredly glad to be home. She had appreciated the opportunity to travel to America and to brush-up the skills of intelligence-collecting she had learned as a queen, but she missed her family. Mother and Father were lovely people, of course, but they weren’t family in the same way her sister and brothers were. Even in the way the man and woman her parents believed Professor Kirke and Miss Plummer were.

How could they be? Only Ani understood the thrill of a successfully carried out military campaign. Only Ityos understood how satisfying appropriately used intelligence was. Only Aleyksi understood the delight of using assumptions of weakness against enemies. Only Anyor understood how magical new worlds could be. Only Zlata understood how refreshing forest walks and hunts could be. No, Robert and Helen Pevensie had no idea of the lives their children truly lived.

Of course, they knew their children were a little bit different. Susan was far too mature, commanding, and serene for her years. Peter was too confident—not arrogant—ruthless, and stoic for his. Lucy was too fearless, too steely, and too fond of knives. Edmund was too responsible and pragmatic. All of them were much too jaded, experienced, and sarcastic for a quartet ranging from only twelve to fourteen to sixteen to seventeen. None of them were even adults yet.

Then again, Robert and Helen reminded themselves, everyone’s children came back changed from the countryside. But Helen would sigh, and add that,

“Not everyone’s youngest boy came back even more insistent that she was a girl.” But neither of them, despite their confusion, were going to hurt their youngest, especially when her siblings were such staunch defenders. So, Lucien became Lucy, and her siblings made sure that everyone who picked on her regretted it, though Lucy could certainly defend herself. For their part, when it was time to send Lucy off to school again, they moved both her and Susan to a school where no one knew them beforehand.

But we must return to Susan and get to the main part of this story.

It had been about half a week since Susan and her parents had returned from the States. Aleyksi and Ityos were home, and oddly enough, Cousin Eustace was visiting. But Ani had not yet returned from staying with the Professor. Rising early one morning, long before her mother woke up, Susan quietly made tea, sweetened with honey for her and Ityos, with none for Eustace and Aleyksi, and tip-toed back up the stairs with the tray. She knocked gently on the door, from which she could hear murmuring. When it paused, she opened it, saying quietly,

“It’s Su. I brought you lot up tea. Eustace, you don’t take it with anything do you?” Her cousin stared goggle-eyed at her (which he’d been doing his whole visit so far), and scrambled upright, clearing his throat when she raised a reproving brow. “No, no I don’t. Thank you.” Susan pushed the door closed behind her with a foot before setting the tray down on Ityos’s night-table. Her sibling stood up to lock it before taking their tea and leaning back against the wall. They tasted it and hummed appreciatively.

“Su, this is perfect.” She smiled archly at them.

“After so many years, do you really think I would forget how you prefer your tea? I am glad you convinced Mother and Father to get the same tea that Ufraynyor buys. English tea is far too bland.” She then turned to Aleyksi. “Now, please explain what happened while I was gone. None of you sent satisfactory letters, and Eustace smells like a dragon and is willingly spending time with both of you.” Aleyksi tossed her auburn hair; she was very proud of having finally grown it out long enough to do so and smirked wryly.

“We were called back home. Easy got quite the lesson. We ended up on Kasim’s ship. He’s making a voyage of the seas to inspect the lands that owe tribute and find his father’s missing advisors.” Susan nodded slowly, and smiled kindly at Eustace, who smiled cautiously back.

“You’re leaving something out, Lu….” She said warningly. Aleyksi shrugged, still grinning, and elbowed Eustace, saying with delight, “We found a new member of the Family!” Susan stiffened and leaned forward.

“Truly?” she asked urgently. Aleyksi sobered, nodding, and playing with the ends of her hair.

“Quite. I believe we unnerved Kasim. But he recovered!” She added hastily. Susan relaxed, smiling at her, her eyes crinkling before turning that smile on Eustace. 

“Welcome, cousin. Do you understand your powers yet?" When he froze, wide-eyed, she squeezed his arm, saying warmly, "It is a considerable change to become accustomed to. But we'll all be here for you." Aleyksi, who had cheered up by this point, nodded emphatically. 

“Diyo, Zlata and Anyor are literally godsends,” she added with a wink. ”You'll make their acquaintance soon." Eustace gulped, clearly grateful for a distraction when Susan cleared her throat to grab his attention.

“My royal cousin, what can I do for you?" He asked eagerly, and thankfully quietly. Susan shared a bright eyed look with Ityos before turning back to her cousin. "Eustace, I must request of you not to call me that. After all, you are one of us now." He nodded cautiously, but tilted his head inquiringly. Susan placed her now-empty cup on the floor. "Eustace, what is your Family name?" The room became even quieter, and Susan raised a brow at Aleyksi, who merely shook her head as Eustace shifted awkwardly in place before muttering something indistinct. Susan frowned, but Aleyksi stepped in with a sigh after getting a nod from Eustace. 

“Hay'siyodyos.” Susan nodded understandingly, making a mental note to talk to her cousin privately later. Both she and Ani understood what it was to feel unworthy of a name, unworthy of power, because of previous actions.

“It will be alright, Hay'si,” she said softly, earning a surprised look from her cousin before Aleyksi and Ityos drew him back into conversation. Susan let them all enjoy the camaraderie for a time until everyone else had finished their tea. Then she turned an expectant look on her sister and cousin. Hay'si looked rather bewildered, but Aleyksi nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling her cousin out of the room as she said,

“Come with me, Dragon. We must let the two birds have their conference.” Ityos locked the door again after the two left before sitting on Aleyksi’s bed next to Susan.

“So, dear sister. What did you learn on your journey? And what sort of trouble did you get into? I saw the frowns on Mother and Father’s faces.” Susan laughed, her eyes twinkling.

“It wasn’t truly trouble; I just behaved far too experienced for everyone’s comfort. Including my handler’s.” Her sibling's black eyes sparked in a familiar way.

“So, you managed to help the war effort, did you? Would you mind putting in a good word for me when I finish grammar school?” Susan’s returning smile demonstrated part of why she was so sought after as a queen in Nahrni'y.

“I did. Though they were far from thrilled at my deception about my age. If they take me back in a year or two, I will certainly recommend you, though I’m assuming they will want you to finish university first.” Ityos squeezed her hands, both of them grinning wickedly. Then they cleared their throat, not losing their smile.

“Su, did Peter tell you his plans for the future?” Dyora narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in an awfully bird-like manner, causing Edmund to notice how much _more_ her features were now. No wonder she turned heads so often. She wondered absently if her appearance had changed in the same way. Edmund was drawn from her thoughts when Dyora said,

“I assume you are not speaking about either of the lovers he wrote me about?” Edmund was very glad not to be drinking tea when Dyora said that, because she was fairly certain she would have started choking. She chuckled instead, and said,

“No, you know our noble brother. He won’t settle down for a long time, if ever. I thought he would have written you about this however?” Dyora frowned slightly. “No. Ityos, what plan does he have that he is so worried I will fail to approve of?” Edmund grinned again, and said slyly,

“He plans to join the military after he turns eighteen next year.” Unsurprisingly, Dyora’s lips thinned, and her brown eyes went cold. Edmund saw her hair begin to start curling tighter, and she put a hand on her shoulder. She raised an imperious brow. Uncowed, she said,

“You may want to keep a tighter control on your powers while we’re around Mother and Father.” She nodded, but her expression didn’t change. Edmund waited patiently. Finally, Dyora said, her voice cool,

“Our brother forgets what he owes to the family. I have no problem with his decision, except for his forgetting to hold a family council.” She stood, her back regally straight, and walked slowly around the room. In another person, we’d call what she was doing pacing. Eventually, she turned back to Edmund, who hadn’t moved from her place on the bed. “I have to wonder what our brother was thinking. He knows better.” Her younger sibling still had muted mirth in their eyes, but they sighed, fiddling with the blanket.

“Dyora, I don’t agree with Ani’s intention not to tell us. But I only know because I overheard a phone-call between him and Father before Father left for Bletchley. I think he’s directionless, even with Anyor and Zlata. Ani never had someone to tie him down other than us, though he flirts with practically everyone. He relied on the duties of a king to keep him busy and challenged. I think he misses it.” Susan dropped to sit as gracefully as if she was wearing a floor-length dress.

“I understand where he is coming from, Ityos. I think we both do. But the fact that he has not told us indicates to me that he is uncertain. That is what worries me.” She smoothed her skirt, then said firmly, “I will write to him. He requires a good verbal smack up the head.” Ityos breathed out a relieved sigh, relaxing their shoulders.

“I was hoping you would say that, Su.” Just then the sound of their mother calling them for breakfast almost interrupted them. Susan and Edmund shared a wry look before gathering up the tea things and heading downstairs to join their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know the names might be a bit confusing, especially since POV switches pretty quickly. The use of the Pevensie siblings' canon names either means they aren't POV characters, or they are, such as when we're getting Susan's thoughts. However, they all think of themselves as just as Narni'yn as British, which is why they use Narni'yn names when mentally referring to each other or when they're around people they trust with the knowledge that they're not human. 
> 
> Names:  
> Aleyksi (pronounced "Aleksee", short for Aleyksiyos) = Lucy's Narni'yn nickname  
> Anyor (pronounced "Ahnorr") = nickname for the Professor (Narni'yn)  
> Ani (short for Aniciytyos) = Peter's Narni'yn nickname  
> Ityos (pronounced "Eetos," short for Damyokrityos) = Edmund's Narni'yn nickname  
> Diyos (pronounced "Dee-os", short for Diyoniysyos) = Dionysos/Bacchus  
> Dyora (pronounced "Dorra", short for Meytryodyora) = Susan's Narni'yn nickname  
> Hay'si (pronounced "Hey'see,") = Eustace's Narni'yn nickname  
> Kasim = Caspian  
> Zlata = Polly Plummer's Narni'yn (and original) name
> 
> Hope that makes things a little clearer.
> 
> Also, the reason that pronouns switch between viewpoints between Edmund and Susan is because Edmund and Lucy literally just got home, and this is the first time they've seen each other in quite a while. So Susan is erring on the side of caution by using a neutral pronoun.


	2. Peter Receives An Important Letter and Faces Susan's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter really should have just listened to his sister. In other words, don't make life-altering decisions without informing your family (unless they're assholes, of course)

_1942, Yorkshire_

Peter Pevensie, who knew sportsmanship was a lie and war was brutal and nasty, but to his eternal embarrassment, loved it anyway, and titled the Magnificent, looked at the letter from his eldest sister warily. Next to him, Digory Kirke, with an amused twinkle in his eye and a flower in his buttonhole, waited patiently. Finally, the other person in the room, a woman with dark hair and a sturdy wooden walking stick in hand, huffed with irritation.

“Really, Aniketos, the thing’s not going to bloody bite you. I’ve been saying you needed to have a family conference ever since you came up with the fool idea of fighting for the country. You know our duty is to protect Britain first, not foreign wars. You deserve whatever fury Metrodora has written,” the woman known as Polly Plummer said, her voice sharp. Peter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before picking up the letter and ignoring the sharp pin-prick that action produced. Dyora must really be furious.

“Zlata, I do know I erred in not telling Dyora. But I disagree with your judgement of my actions. That may be your priority, but it is not my only one. You make your decisions, and I shall make mine.” Polly glared at him, but didn’t say a word, though she did poke Digory with her walking stick when he chuckled quietly. He may be her consort, but that did not mean she had any intention of letting him entirely get away with teasing her.

Both of them watched Peter intensely as he opened the letter, but he guarded his back assiduously, refusing to let either get a glance.

However, dear reader, it is important that you know what Peter read, so we must return to focusing on him.

Peter placed the envelope absently on the table beside him as he read through his sister’s letter.

 

_Dear Peter,_

_I understand that Ed and Lu have told you about their adventures with dear Kasim and his men, as well as Cousin Eustace’s own informative misadventure. I do hope they neglected to tell you about mine, as I believe it will be influential in your final decision. You remember that Ed and I were suspicious of why Father, a maths professor, was being sent to the States. Our suspicions were correct. In fact, I found myself working with a rather flirtatious Greyfyon who reminded me of Baseli. Don’t be concerned, brother dear, I gave as good as I got. Seeing his face was quite the treat when he learned my apparent age._

Upon reading that, Peter dragged a hand across his face and groaned loudly. Polly and Digory looked at him curiously, but he only shook his head. He smiled reluctantly as he remembered how Dyora could flirt enemies out of their weapons in Narni'y and the rest of the Other World. Clearly, she hadn’t gotten rusty. Still shaking his head, he returned to the letter.

S _o, you see, brother dear, I am not disappointed or angry at you for your decision to defend our country of birth or fight against injustice. All three of us understand your motivations. However. You have broken our most sacred promises to each other. You neglected to speak with us first. Therefore, not only will I not protect you from Mother’s tears, I will tell Lucy, and you will receive a much-deserved upbraiding from Ed and I. Tell Ufranyor and Zlata I give them all my love,_

                                                                                                                                                                                                                  _Your devoted sister, Susan Metrodora._

 

Peter let out a long breath and set the letter down on the table. Polly immediately snatched it up. Upon reading its contents, she began what in another person might be considered cackling. She breathlessly said, ignoring the glares of the two men in the room with her,

“I knew Metrodora would give you a tongue-lashing, High King and ruler of the gods or not. Both your sisters are nicely sensible and vicious people.” Digory sighed long-sufferingly while Peter tried to hide a reluctant grin. Despite his dressing-down (and really Dyora had a point), he had gotten what he wanted. None of his family would protest him joining the war effort, and Dyora’s irritated support, as well as her mention of espionage, vanished any lasting doubts.

Not long after he returned home, Peter turned eighteen. He promptly enlisted as a lieutenant in the British Army, much to Helen’s dismay, as she had been hoping he would find a reserved position or a non-combatant one. She was already under enough stress with the war, her husband gone, and her eldest daughter apparently a spy. Much to her consternation, Peter’s siblings were nothing but supportive, if sober, when it came time for him to leave. Especially since she’d heard Susan give him a dressing-down when he first got home. The children’s only cautions were: don’t take unnecessary risks (Susan), trust your regiment (Edmund), and show no mercy (Lucy). The last was more than a little concerning to Helen, but Peter merely chuckled and promised he would follow their advice. On the other hand, when she started crying and held his face in her hands, begging him to promise to come home, he grew solemn and gently removed her hands, squeezing them as he said,

“I cannot promise that, Mother. I will try my best not to get killed.” And with that, he was out the door with Professor Kirke and Miss Plummer, who were taking him out to a pub for drinks before he shipped off. Professor Kirke lingered in the door a moment longer.

“Helen, Peter can take care of himself. He just doesn’t want to give you false hope, because he knows anything can happen, especially with the kinds of weapons we have nowadays,” he said, smiling kindly before shutting the door. All Helen could think was: _But how does he know that? He’s only eighteen, he should be convinced of his own immortality_. She had no idea how ironic her train of thought was. Gods can be killed, especially new ones, a fact Peter knew full well. 


End file.
